


To a Star in Heaven

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Licking, M/M, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is hurt, bleeding, and only Castiel can heal him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from a Trivium song, entitled "Like Calisto to a Star in Heaven"

Castiel supported Dean as they both walked haltingly into the en-suite bathroom to the Winchester's current motel room. Sam had already gone, face still holding grave concern for his brother, sent away by the angel to get medical supplies, such as bandages, and as many salves as Sam could think of. It had taken some convincing on Castiel's part to actually get the younger Winchester to leave, who wanted to stay with his brother, but reason had won out in the end. Castiel himself could not go, as he had no money to pay for supplies, and he was not about to steal, not even for Dean. Sam had the money, so it was Sam who had to go.

And go he did, leaving Castiel alone with an injured Dean, the elder Winchester's clothes covered in blood and slightly groggy from blood loss and receiving a blow to the head. Castiel was worried, his loyalty to Dean now being pushed to the limits, hating to see the hunter, his hunter, this way. He did not want Dean to die.

He supported Dean, propping him slightly against the wall, as he carefully peeled blood soaked clothes from Dean's body, discarding them on the floor with a wrinkled nose look of disgust. Dean's body was covered in deep wounds, gashes, the blood making them look worse than they actually were through the intensity of the colour and the amount of it.

Castiel blew a deep exhalation through tortured lips, before he turned the shower on, twisting one hand in a circular motion to turn the faucet on, without taking his eyes from Dean in front of him.

"Cas," Dean said, words squeezing past tortured lips, against the pain racking his body. "Cas, please make it stop."

"I will try, Dean, you can count on that," Castiel promised Dean, eyes darting up to meet Dean's.

He could not hide his concern from the hunter, did not want to, wanted his emotions laid bare and revealed to Dean, if to no one else. After all, Dean was the one that mattered to the angel, and Dean was the one who was hurt, bloodied and torn by the ferocity of a werewolf.

Castiel ran questing hands over Dean's body, wishing he had been able to get to Dean and Sam before the hunt had gotten this bad so quickly. He was thankful that Sam had been able to kill the werewolf before he'd bitten Dean, or worse, killed him. He was thankful for that at least.

"This shouldn't have happened," he murmured aloud, more to himself than to Dean, but Dean still heard.

A painful chuckle erupted from between mirthless lips, and Dean struggled to speak past the pain.

"You couldn't have stopped it, Cas," he said. "Not even you could stop that."

"Maybe not, but I will try and help now," Castiel said, this time not looking up at Dean, just stared ahead, looking without seeing, knowing what he was going to do, what had to be done.

"What can you do, Cas? There's nothing you can do for me, not now," Dean said, bitterness lacing his words, making the angel flinch, even though he knew the bitterness was not aimed at him.

"I can do something. Do you trust me?" he asked, gaze finally meeting Dean's suddenly curious one.

"You know I do. What are you going to do?" Dean asked, confusion, curiosity taking the edge away from his pain for the briefest of moments.

"Bear with me, Dean. Whatever happens next, try not to flinch. This will be over all too soon, I promise," Castiel said, visibly steeling himself for what he was about to do.

Dean bent his head, watching with curiosity, as Castiel leant forward, hesitantly at first, pressing lips against Dean's bare skin, tongue lapping at the blood, licking it away and leaving a warm, tingling sensation behind in his wake. Everywhere that Castiel went, every part of Dean's body that Castiel's tongue touched, was licked clean of all traces of blood, wounds slowly knitting together with painful little twists and jerks. Dean's breath hissed and whistled uncomfortably in his chest, through clenched teeth, trying not to scream past the pain of all too slowly healing wounds, as he knew that Castiel was trying to help him after all.

Castiel's worried gaze flickered up to meet Dean's, but he carried on, did not stop, as he had no other choice. He wanted Dean to be healed, wanted Dean to be whole again, and it was in his power to do this for him. He could not let Dean suffer willingly.

His tongue passed over a particularly deep wound, making Dean buck against him, a cry of anguished pain squeezing out from Dean's tightly clenched lips, and only then did Castiel pause. He waited until Dean calmed a little, before lapping gently at the wound, tongue working over the wound, lips sucking slightly as the wound slowly knitted itself together, scar healing all too slowly in it's wake.

Dean's fingers clenched on Castiel's shoulder, digging into the flesh there, but Castiel bore it willingly, attention mostly taken up with trying to heal his hunter. The angel's fingers ghosted across bare skin, leaving goose bumps in their wake that had nothing to do with the cold, and everything to do with undisguised lust. The more wounds that were healed by Castiel's powers, the more Dean noticed how sensual the experience was.

The sensations of healing were almost enough to send Dean over the edge as it was; the tingling sensations coursed through him, seemingly setting every nerve ending alight from his brain right down to his groin. He moaned through half parted lips, and when Castiel paused again, Dean protested.

"Don't stop, Cas, please don't stop," he said, almost begged, not wanting the experience to stop despite the initial pain.

He was enjoying the feel of Castiel's tongue licking languidly, almost cat like across his skin, leaving wet warmth in its wake, which was kissed dry by soft lips, attentive hands following in the wake of gentle kisses and Dean groaned again, murmuring Castiel's name to the ceiling. His body reacted; craved more of Castiel's attentions than he was getting and Dean succumbed to the feelings, welcomed them in, cock growing hard at the feel of Castiel's attentions. Steam from the shower swirled around them, and Dean breathed in its cloying warmth, almost choking upon it, but it was far from the distraction it should have been.

He didn't even notice that Castiel had finished, had healed all of his wounds until the angel was standing before him, leaning into him, to press urgent lips to Dean's own, lacing fingers into the hunter's hair.

Dean responded, moaning into Castiel's mouth, hands resting gently upon Castiel's hips, possessively. He was left breathless when Castiel ended the kiss, pulling almost reluctantly away, to stare into Dean's eyes as though checking to see if Dean was really alright. The elder Winchester smiled slightly, bravely; his attempt at showing Castiel just how alright he was feeling.

"I'm alright, Cas," he said, confirming it in words. "And thank you."

Castiel nodded his slow nod of assent, eyes locked on Dean's, hands still clutched in Dean's hair, trembling slightly, but he did not say anything.

The door banged shut in the main room outside, announcing the arrival of Sam, carrying the requested medical supplies, no doubt. Dean and Castiel shared a grin, before Dean commented upon it.

"I don't think we need those bandages any more. How the hell are we going to explain this to Sam?" he asked.

"I'll think of something, don't worry," Castiel assured him. "Just go take a shower. The water's lovely!"

Dean grinned at that, before Castiel left him to head off Sam's curious questions. Dean was left alone to take a shower; easing still slightly aching muscles beneath soothingly warm water, marvelling at the powers of an angel's touch, an angel's healing attentions. He wondered if Castiel would do the same for Sam, but he doubted it. He seriously doubted it.

Castiel was his angel and his alone; like to a star in Heaven, he would always look to Castiel for protection, love, peace: everything he couldn't find anywhere else. Not even Sam could give him that, and Dean was surprised to find that he was content with that.

To a star in Heaven indeed ...


	2. Part Two

Even though he hadn't heard the bathroom door open and close behind him, he wasn't surprised when Castiel re-joined him, this time in the shower itself, already naked body pressed invitingly against his. Castiel ran soothing hands over Dean's bare flesh, making the hunter shiver pleasurably despite the warmth of the water. Dean closed his eyes, lips half parted as he felt Castiel's soft lips kiss the nape of his neck gently, tongue lapping slightly at the skin there.

"Cas," Dean breathed out, bracing one hand against the tiled surface in front of him, letting the water rain down upon them both. "What about Sam?"

"You needn't worry about Sam, Dean. I told him we had no need of the bandages any more. I told him I'd managed to heal you myself, like he'd begged me to do once before," Castiel told him, pressing soft kisses to Dean's shoulders and back as he spoke. " He seemed happy, then I sent him away to get you some food. I told him you were hungry and he laughed."

Dean laughed himself at that, before inhaling sharply when Castiel's teeth nipped gently at his shoulder, dropping gentle kisses upon the handprint forever branded on Dean's skin. Dean's eyes opened, staring blindly at the wall before him, chest heaving slightly as his breathing became ragged, more laboured, lust rising within him, threatening to take him over where he stood.

"Cas," he said again, voice breathy in the otherwise silent room, as Castiel traced fingertips down Dean's body. "Cas, please."

Dean's cock gave an interested jerk, erection becoming almost too painful to bear, as Castiel's fingers skimmed closer to their mark. Dean whimpered out the angel's name once again when Castiel wrapped wet fingers around Dean's cock, stroking gently at first, strokes becoming firmer, faster and Dean's hips bucked and jerked into the angel's waiting palm. The hunter felt his time drawing near, felt his climax pooling in his abdomen and he didn't fight it, didn't resist, just went with it. He leant back into Castiel, crying out for his angel as he came, releasing himself over Castiel's hand, over the waiting wall before him, bucking his hips with the force of his orgasm.

Castiel held him, leaning his chin against Dean's shoulder as he waited for Dean to come down from his bliss stained high, blue eyes staring sightlessly at the water flowing around them. Dean clutched almost helplessly at Castiel's supporting hands, legs still feeling shaky as he continued to lean against the angel for support.

Dean could feel Castiel's erection pressed against his thigh, his own lust and desires not yet finding release, and the hunter rubbed up against Castiel's hard cock, making the angel moan in pleasure at the contact.

"Cas, please," Dean said again. "Don't - "

His words were cut off, forever lost when he felt Castiel slide one water soaked finger, then two inside him, loosening the tight muscle there ready for the angel's entrance. Dean cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, cock already beginning to stiffen when he felt the angel thrust roughly into him, hands steadying Dean's hips in a tight grip. Dean braced forearms against the tiles, rocking back into Casiel's body every time that the angel withdrew, breathlessly pleading Castiel to go harder, faster, and Castiel listened, complied, did as he'd asked.

Dean could hear the angel panting raggedly behind him, could feel short gasps of lust riddled breath against the wet skin of his neck, could tell by the increasingly erratic thrusts that Castiel was getting nearer to release. Dean reached down, taking his own cock in his sweaty palm, jerking himself off in time with Castiel's thrusts, groaning loudly in undisguised lust as Castiel came, marking the hunter once again as his own. Dean heard the angel cry out his name, before Castiel's hand snaked round to wrap around Dean's, finishing Dean off with a few firm jerks. Dean came, legs giving out, once again leaning into Castiel for support, which the angel duly gave.

The angel waited, until Dean stood on his own two feet again, before laying a gentle kiss upon the hunter's cheek, eyes closing tenderly.

"Sam will be back soon," the angel murmured, regretfully. "You'd best get yourself ready, or questions will be asked."

Dean nodded, but by the time he'd turned around to say something, Castiel had already gone. Dean knew that not even vengeance that comes down from the skies above would keep the angel from returning to his side ...

 

 

fin


End file.
